the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Huang Shaotian/History
History Huang Shaotian was discovered by Wei Chen during his Boss kill stealing days. He invited him to participate in the Blue Rain training camp. During the Season 2 Round 1 playoffs, he watched as Blue Rain was eliminated by Ye Xiu and Excellent Era. He became sad since he knew this would be the last time he would see Wei Chen on stage. He watched as Wei Chen waved at his fans which led him to cry. After the disappearance of Wei Chen, he was in a really bad mood, constantly complaining, but eventually became silent. During the finals between Excellent Era and Tyranny, he declared he would avenge Wei Chen, but was told by Yu Wenzhou that his current skill level would not be enough to be of a threat to them. He decided to train for a year. When Season 3's of regular play ended, he saw Wang Jiexi on the newspaper and showed a sad expression. He was shortly afterward called by Fang Rui to go check out the Silver Weapon Ice Rain which made him very excited. He is also told that the creation of the weapon was made possible as someone had donated a large amount of materials to the club. He goes with Yu Wenzhou to watch the game between Excellent Era and Tyranny where he meets Zhang Xinjie and Xiao Shiqin in the audience. Yu Wenzhou, Zhang Xinjie, and Xiao Shiqin move to a more private area where they wanted to discuss the match between Tiny Herb and Hundred Blossoms. Feeling left out, he rushed after them to join them. During the finals match between Excellent Era and Hundred Blossom, the four sit together to discuss the match. After witnessing the performance of Ye Xiu and Wu Xuefeng, he announced that he would be able to beat them. In Season 4, he made his debut as Blue Rain's trump card and Vice-Captain along with Yu Wenzhou who became Blue Rain's Captain. During this time, with the guidance of Yu Wenzhou, they were able to lead opponents to make mistakes which led their coordination to earn the nickname "Sword and Curse". In Season 6, Huang Shaotian managed to help lead his team to a victory against Tiny Herb in the finals. Due to his performance, he won the MVP award. Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God In the Glory Professional Alliance's 21st match of the season, Huang Shaotian plays the anchor in the Group Challenge and secures 2 points for his team after defeating Sun Xiang. Later after his match, he sneaks into Happy Internet Cafe, looking like a person who is about to commit a crime. When he enters, he is seen by Tang Rou, and he dashes off to avoid being seen. While pacing in front of the entrance to the Internet Cafe, he sees Ye Xiu and enters the cafe. Ye Xiu comments to him that he was lurking around like a thief. To this, Shaotian defends himself by saying that he has to be careful when entering the cafe because many Glory players frequently go there. Huang Shaotian is there because Ye Xiu asked him to help him set the Boneyard record, and even had him find his own 10th Server Blade Master account, Flowing Tree. At midnight, Ye Xiu gives Shaotian the Vampiric Lightsaber and shows him the new strategy he devised for setting the Boneyard Dungeon record.Volume 1 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella When Ye Xiu introduces him to the group, he tells everyone that he's "Shaotian" making him panic even though no one there cared about his identity. Because of his skills and experience, Ye Xiu only needs to give an overview of the new strategy and a few random instructions before Shaotian understands it completely. Before their record setting run, Shaotian receives a guild invite to Blue Brook Guild and thinks he's been exposed only to have Ye Xiu point out that the invite is from Lord Grim. With Shaotian's Flowing Tree's new Vampiric Lightsaber and Lord Grim's Delivery Gun on the second boss, the team is able to beat the record set by Liu Hao's team by 32 seconds at 16:24:67.Chapter 122 After setting the record, Shaotian starts asking Ye Xiu about the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella and Ye Xiu's retirement, though, without Ye Xiu having to say anything, he answers all his questions himself. He tells Ye Xiu to hurry back to the Pro Alliance before leaving Happy Internet Cafe. Hearing about the situation in 10th Server from Liang Yichun, Huang Shaotian falls out of his chair. Shaotian is ordered by Yu Wenzhou to look at the 10th Server records on Wenzhou's computer. Shaotian helps analyze Lord Grim's weapon, which is self-made for Unspecialized characters. He is calm when Wenzhou says Lord Grim is Ye Xiu. Shaotian and Wenzhou eat lunch with Yichun. Afterward, Shaotian answers Wenzhou's questions about Lord Grim. Shaotian says that Lord Grim is an Unspecialized character with a unique Silver Weapon that has access to every class's skills.Shaotian logs onto his Flowing Tree account to tell Ye Xiu that his identity has been exposed by Yu Wenzhou to Blue Brook Guild. Shaotian is angry that Ye Xiu does not recognize the Flowing Tree account. Shaotian is shocked when Ye XIu says Wenzhou has handicapped hands. Following Wenzhou's suggestion, Shaotian asks Ye Xiu for a duel in the Arena to compare notes. Shaotian leaves the computer for Wenzhou, who makes the Arena room for the duel. Huang Shaotian watches Wenzhou's Flowing Tree get overwhelmed and destroyed by Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. Following Wenzhou's advice, Shaotian watches the recordings of Wenzhou's duel with Ye Xiu to see how well Shaotian would fair under Lord Grim's false combos. Shaotian is shocked when he could only dodge 3 out of 21 false combos from Ye Xiu. Shaotian realizes that he lacks the experience of fighting an Unspecialized character, who can chain together a variety of skills that specialized characters can never achieve. Shaotian sees that Ye Xiu did not use his full strength in the duel. Huang Shaotian logs in on his Troubling Rain account in the Heavenly Domain but forgets to make himself invisible to prevent his friends from messaging him. Unfortunately, his character's name appears above his character, which surprised surrounding people. Shaotian leaves the Heavenly Domain to go onto a server to set up an Arena duel against Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. After failing to directly message Ye Xiu, Shaotian messages Su Mucheng, who is dungeoning at Line Canyon, to pass on his request to duel Lord Grim. Shaotian fails to get Mucheng to pass on the message, so Shaotian logs off his Troubling Rain account. On his Flowing Tree account, Shaotian spams messages for a duel to Lord Grim, who is dungeoning at Line Canyon. Shaotian gives up and agrees to wait until Ye Xiu is free for the duel. After agreeing for a PK duel past midnight, Huang Shaotian's Flowing Tree goes to the Congee Forest to meet with Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. Shaotian is set up by Ye Xiu to PK against the enemy forces that want to kill Lord Grim. When Shaotian learns that Ye Xiu's record clears angered the guilds, Shaotian laughs at Ye Xiu. Shaotian runs away with Ye Xiu from the enemy. Shaotian is angry when an enemy calls him trash because Shaotian's Flowing Tree is only level 27. With insults, Shaotian tricks an enemy Blade Master into fighting with him. Shaotian combos his level 33 opponent to death. Low on mana, Huang Shaotian gets food and potions to refill his mana from Ye Xiu. When the enemy approaches, Shaotian watches Ye Xiu run off with the enemy chasing. Shaotian notices an enemy player with a level 25 Orange Broadsword weapon, which is perfect for his level 27 account. Shaotian's Flowing Tree kills this Blade Master, who drops the level 25 Orange Strike Sword. Shaotian picks up the Orange weapon and claims that he will return the weapon to the dead character with a chat bubble. Shaotian brags about his new Orange weapon to Ye Xiu. Competing to see who will PK more players, Shaotian joins Ye Xiu to fight against the huge enemy force in a test of quality versus quantity. With guerilla tactics, Shaotian and Ye Xiu kill ten enemy players, which forces the enemy to change to a more cautious strategy. Shaotian finds a vulnerable four-player group, who have weak cloth and leather armors, so Shaotian and Ye Xiu ambush this group. Huang Shaotian and Ye Xiu each crush two enemy players with ease. He sees that the enemy force has surrounded them. Shaotian fights Lonely Drink while Ye Xiu's reinforcements arrive to cause chaos for the enemy. Shaotian sees Ye Xiu's reinforcements as friends. Shaotian laughs when he sees the incompetent Summoner, Concealed Light. Shaotian suppresses three enemy players. He notices One Inch Ash, who has great potential. After wiping out the enemy forces, Huang Shaotian is angry when he is second with 9 player kills compared to Ye Xiu's 11.Chapter 209 Shaotian tries to cover up his identity when Su Mucheng says his name to Qiao Yifan. Shaotian is relieved when Yifan, who realizes Shaotian wants to be unknown, says he has mistaken Flowing Tree for someone else. Shaotian holds himself back from crushing Steamed Bun Invasion, who trash talks about him. With Ye Xiu, Shaotian discusses about the rising Tang Hao, who will eventually replace the declining Lin Jingyan as the best Brawler player in Glory. Talking privately with Ye Xiu, Shaotian claims that Ye Xiu will bring his own team to the Pro Alliance. Shaotian sees the immense potential of Tang Rou and Steamed Bun Invasion. Shaotian is surprised that Ye Xiu found Tiny Herb's Yifan. Shaotian threatens Ye Xiu to duel his Troubling Rain. Shaotian has Ye Xiu's Lord Grim kill Flowing Tree, so Shaotian can go back to the city to return his Orange weapon to its original owner.Volume 2 Volume 3: Golden Strategy Huang Shaotian joins Ye Xiu’s five-man team to fight against a Tyrannical Ambition party. Shaotian learns from Ye Xiu that the enemy Endless Night is actually Zhang Xinjie. Shaotian does not believe Ye Xiu. When the team competition starts, Shaotian sees Zero Kills charge into battle. Shaotian is shocked to learn that Zero Kills is just a random player. Shaotian is disappointed when Zero Kills falls into a lava pool and lose a lot of health. Shaotian is angry when he is called a noob by Zero Kills. Shaotian charges forward with Ye Xiu. Shaotian advises Rongxing to not throw a Brick at Endless Night, who is baiting Rongxing to waste his skill. Shaotian suppresses the Tyrannical Ambition players back into the lava river. Shaotian brags about defeating Xinjie. Shaotian wants to switch accounts to his Troubling Rain, so he can duel Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Shaotian stops when Ye Xiu advises that switching accounts will tip Xinjie off about Shaotian’s identity as the controller of Flowing Tree. Huang Shaotian talks with Yu Wenzhou about Gao Yingjie and Wang Jiexi’s intense duel. Shaotian sees through Yingjie’s high-speed playstyle, which is heavily influenced by Jiexi. Shaotian learns from Wenzhou that Jiexi did not add all of his skill points to his Witch. Shaotian is shocked that Jiexi would lose on purpose to support Yingjie. Shaotian shamelessly whistles at Su Mucheng. Shaotian is saddened when Mucheng ignores him.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Huang Shaotian picks guest players for the Targets event, where players dodge flying disks on pillar platforms. Shaotian wins the Targets event. Shaotian watches Tang Rou's duel against Du Ming.Chapter 322 Shaotian complains that Du Ming’s Lunge attack has lower priority than Dragon Tooth. Shaotian watches the Battle Mage overwhelm Du Ming.Chapter 328 Shaotian is shocked to see Dragon Raising Its Head.Chapter 329 Shaotian believes that the mysterious player was Ye Xiu. Shaotian mocks Sun Xiang, who cannot recreate Ye Xiu’s legendary Dragon Raising Its Head.Chapter 330 On Day 3 of All-Star Weekend, Huang Shaotian walks onto the stage. He joins Team A with Zhou Zekai, Jiang Botao, Yu Wenzhou, Yu Feng, Chu Yunxiu, Li Hua, Tang Hao, Zou Yuan, Sun Xiang, Su Mucheng, and Yang Cong. For Team A’s Team Challenge, Shaotian joins Zekai, Mucheng, Wenzhou, and Yunxiu with Jiang Botao as the substitute. Shaotian trash talks his opponents to bait them into fighting. He ambushes the enemy team. Shaotian stops his Falling Light Blade, which Deng Fusheng will stop with Shield Counter. Shaotian uses Falling Phoenix Slash to dodge Fusheng’s Angelica. Shaotian is trapped by Li Xuan and Wu Yuce’s Ice and Flame Boundaries. Shaotian jumps into battle against Han Wenqing’s Desert Dust in order to save Wenzhou. Shaotian fails to fight the battered Wang Jiexi. Shaotian is knocked back and sees Mucheng’s Satellite Beam skill hit Jiexi and the other Team B members. Shaotian rushes towards Zhang Xinjie’s Cleric, which is a class known for poor combat. With Zekai, Shaotian kills Xinjie’s Immovable Rock. In the end, Shaotian and Team A win the Team Challenge, which gives Team A the overall win. In the third match of the Group Challenge against Tiny Herb, Huang Shaotian duels Wang Jiexi. Shaotian realizes that his Troubling Rain is caught by a trap from Wang Jiexi’s Vaccaria. At Red Blood, Shaotian lets Jiexi attack first, so Shaotian could get the opportunity to counterattack. In the end, Shaotian loses to Jiexi.Volume 4 Volume 5: Deception Huang Shaotian sees Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim wreak havoc in crushing opponents in the Arena. Shaotian logs onto his Flowing Tree account and challenges Ye Xiu again to a duel once Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim reaches the Heavenly Domain. In a pro player group chat, Huang Shaotian calls for Ye Xiu to come out and explain the situation. Shaotian asks Chu Yunxiu if Mucheng is online. Shaotian learns that Mucheng is not online. Shaotian uses “@One Autumn Leaf” to get Ye Xiu’s attention, which brings back the thought of the painful day of Ye Xiu losing his famous One Autumn Leaf account. Shaotian is shocked when Sun Xiang had the nerve to reply to his call for Ye Xiu. Shaotian is angered by Ye Xiu dodging questions with irrelevant answers. Shaotian invites Ye Xiu to join Blue Brook Guild in the Heavenly Domain, but Wenzhou disagrees. Shaotian challenges Ye Xiu to a duel in a Fixed Field match. With Ye Xiu’s agreement, Shaotian logs onto his Troubling Rain account. In the Arena, Huang Shaotian duels with Loulan Slash. With a few clashes, Shaotian sees that Loulan Slash is fairly skilled. Shaotian fights more seriously and suppresses Loulan Slash with a flurry of combos. Shaotian stops his combo on purpose to ask for Loulan Slash’s thoughts. Shaotian is stalled by Loulan Slash for 20 seconds yet manages to kill Loulan Slash. Shaotian’s Troubling Rain watches Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim enter the stage. Shaotian dodges Lord Grim’s spear. Shaotian grows bored of Ye Xiu’s Battle Mage attacks and knocks Lord Grim into the air. Shaotian hears gunshots and fails to dodge the bullets. Shaotian uses Rising Dragon Slash and Falling Phoenix Slash, which only kills Lord Grim’s Shadow Clone. Shaotian evades Ye Xiu’s initial counterattack yet fails to dodge a Mechanical Seeker and a Grenade. Huang Shaotian uses Quick Recover to stop Ye Xiu’s combo. Shaotian closes the distance to attack Ye Xiu, who uses his Myriad Manifestation Umbrella’s shield form to block Shaotian’s vision. Shaotian retreats and is hit by Ye Xiu’s Myriad Manifestation Umbrella’s spear form. Shaotian’s Troubling Rain is stunned by Ye Xiu’s Dragon Tooth and launched into the air by Ye Xiu’s Sky Strike. Shaotian waits for an opportunity while he is suppressed by Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Shaotian sees a repeated combo and uses Rising Phoenix Slash to break Ye Xiu’s combo. Huang Shaotian suppresses Ye Xiu with a flurry of skills from the Blade Master, Spellblade, Ghostblade, and Berserker classes. Shaotian makes a mistake and loses control of the duel. Shaotian sees the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella’s shield form. Shaotian uses his level 70 ultimate, Formless Phantom Blade, to attack Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim, which only kills a Shadow Clone. Shaotian’s Troubling Rain is hit in the back and is comboed to death. Shaotian sends a friend request, which is rejected when Ye Xiu closed off the function earlier. Shaotian messages Ye Xiu on QQ and sees Ye Xiu log off QQ. Shaotian opens up the recorded video of his duel with Ye XIu’s Lord Grim. Shaotian tells Wenzhou that Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim has too many options and unconventional combos to deal with.Chapter 449 Huang Shaotian tells the media that Ye Xiu is Lord Grim’s user.Chapter 452 Shaotian reads the news from the new Glory Pro Alliance team Heavenly Sword and is surprised that Ye Xiu has not joined the team. Shaotian hears Wenzhou’s opinion that few people know Lord Grim is Ye Xiu like themselves and elite professional players.Volume 5 References